ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Merchandise
List of merchandise in various fan fiction shows. Ben 10 Team Tennyson These Had 4 Lines of Alien Collection. Each Came With a Card and a Disk for Omnitrix Illimuinator. Wave 1- Season 2 * Stinger * Tick Tock * Angel * TechnoSquid * Gargoyle * Veggie King * Timeking * Fluffball Wave 2- Defender * Stinger Defender * Squidchill Defender * Lava Skull Defender * Fluffball Defender * BenTwister Defender * Technosquid Defender * Angel Defender * Goldfreak Defender * Rath Defender Wave 3- Season 2 * Alien Z * Devil * Automato * Katastrophi * Argit * Nightmare Spidermonkey * 13 Wave 4- Final Line * Courtney * Kryportonite * Jedi Four Arms * Duke * DNAliben * EightEight * Red Rox * Chockzillia * Stu * Zaaaap Alien Creatures * Skullface * Zzzaaap * Devil * Tick Tock * Stinger * Angel 4 Inch DX Figures * Stinger * Angel * Techno squid * Stickman * Devil * Fluffball 15" Deluxe * Tick Tock * Katastrophi * Veggieben Ken 10 Wave 1 * Ken * Ben 10,000 * Tecno- Halloweenman * Overflow * Eagleman * Fire Griffin * Mummystar Wave 2 * Paint * Rubix Dude * Upchuck * Tara * Courtney (Adult) * Mini Me * Butterfly Wave 3 * Beastman * Jawbreaker * Horrifly * Albedo JR * Dr Animo JR * Auto Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution Wave 1 *Ken (teenager) *Ben 10,000 *MultiFreak *Dragoon *Blocked *Zs'Skagax Wave 2 *Kenergy *Freaky Wizz *Timeking *Tick Tock *Jix *Jax *Jinx Alien Creation *Dragoon and Freaky Wizz *MultiFreak and Kenergy *Blocked and Tick Tock Hyperaliens *Zs'Skagax *MultiFreak *Ben 10,000 *Freaky Wizz DNA Heroes *MultiFreak *Dragoon *Kenergy *Blocked *Freaky Wizz *Tick Tock *Diamondfreak *Cannonchuck *DiamondDrillo *Ghostgrade ﻿ Ben 10:Ultimate Omnitrix Every toys came with 2 accessories - A Card on the species info and A card for planet. Aliens Wave 1 - Main Characters *Ben *Gwen with a clear pink shields *Kevin with his metal mace hand *Aguas with a ball of water (detechable) *Thanatos with his scythe (movable) *Zeszon with ice flames wing detechable *Raphael with goop Wave 2 - Villains *Vilgax with laser gun detechable and attachable to the shoulder. *Hel with fiery swords *Diablo firing a long beam of red laser *Atlas with binoculars and whips Wave 3 - Aliens *Gooey stretching his hands *Psychopomp *Swampflame *Energybender *Cerebellum (brain cover is detechable) *Deathvoid *Fire Lizard *Freezer *Jetblast *Stranger *Presto *Worldfire *Ghostfreak *Benmummy *Eye Guy *Riptide Simien 10 Alien Collection Every figure came with 1 or 2 accesories and a card showing the planet and a stand. Wave 1 *Simien with web *Zynon with laser attachable to leg and lightning *Allen with fire ball and diamond *Vorkus with green ball and tongues *Ic with replaceble wings (cloaked/opened) and ice beam *Omnimorph with goo and squid form *Zyrokks with laser attachable to pincer and lightning *Set with Corrodium and bandages *Anuke with Stegosaurus-like plates attachable to his back *The Pyro-Knight with fire sword and shield Wave 2 *Acidrain with ball form and acid (ball in chest detachable and can be put in ball form of him) *Magnetosphere with ball form and peice of metal (head detachable and can be put in ball form of him) *Brainfreeze with ice beam and ice sword *Megabite with electricity bolt *H2GO with parts attachable to back making him look like dashing *Soundwave with water and soundwave *Drillbit with attachable claws and ground pillar *Dark Hole with two "portals" *Whirlwind with small tornado and translucent wind *Crushtacean with boulder Wave 3 *Spherodroids with ball form and laser *Geodroids with laser *Omnidroids with interchangeble weapons *Permbyt with fire breath and plant *Phobius with spider holograms *Sukrov with green ball and tongues *Aglaope with soundwave and small clone *Prof. Len Yuefo with laser gun and small alien robot *Zilemm with plants and eggplant bomb *Morphius with Stonehenge rock Wave 4 *Forestfire with plant and fire ball *Bonecrusher with ghost *Spikeback with spikes and spiky ball form *Eruption with fireball and inter changeble arms *Tongue Twister with tongue *Dragonfly with small Dragonfly and fire breath *Weatherize with lightning and hail ball *Flashback with light beam and laser *Absorbat with soundwave and laser *Arachnophobia with web and replaceble legs (ghost/normal) Wave 5- *Irony with steam *NML with acid *Gas planet with disk *Atomix with laser *Noitpure with ice beam a liquid nitrogen *Chainsaw with interchangeble arm (streched and normal) *Blackout with mist *Greasemonkey with grease *Yinyang with fire and ice beam (note: Yin and Yang had toys of their own, this toy is their combo) *Brakedown with laser gun and car form Wave 6- *Microtech with laser and smaller Microtech *Easter Island statues with fire breath *Aquelectran with electricity and jellyfish *Kronis with energy ball *Sphinx *Vender with laser beam and laser gun *Incanton with pink shields *Mechaclorox with laser *Tetradeltas with laser gun *Nonyz with electricity and replaceble leg Wave 7 *Xiv with acid and hardening material *Allen (Tetracelleran form) with boulder and dash peices *Yin with fire beam *Yang with ice beam *Illithios with boulder and claws *Vrees with electricity and "portal" *Phrominmo with hard goo *Ci with fire beam and replaceble wings (opened/cloaked) *Zilann with spikes and plants *Aimant with "magnetising beam" Simien 10:Space Race Wave 1 *Atmos with "fan-mode" *Scelerat with laser *Ultimate Anuke with bullet *Meltdown with Acid gas and acid *Gigabite with electricity *Psychlone with small clone and translucent tornado *Thunderstorm with lightning *Gasketball with ball mode and electricity *Toxic with radioactivity beams *Electronewt with electricity Wave 2 *Lightyear with lightbeam *Physix *Scarecrow with soundwave *Tentacle Arms with ink *NM8R with drawing *Elementor with air ball, fire ball, water ball and earth ball *Sandstone with sand *Clockwise with electricty and forcefield *Psychoplant with plants *Ultimate Ic with fire ice Transforming figures These figures transformed in to various stuff *Magnetosphere into ball form *Forestfire into a tree *Spikeback into spiky ball *Acidrain into acid blob *Arachnophobia into Ghost mode *Omnimorph into goo blob *Ic into cloaked form *Spherodroids into ball *Weatherize into cloud shape *Ovillon into a ball *Brakedown into car *Geodroids into drill-mode Sets These toys came with objects from the show and some figures *Nave-Espacial with Zynon, Simien, Allen, Ic, Omnimorph and Vorkus. (Mega-set) *Transbordador Espacial with Zyrokks, Set, Anuke, The Pyro-Knight, Spherodroids and Geodroids (Mega-set) *Laicapse-Evan with Neimis,Sukrov, Nonyz, Ci,Phrominmo and Nella. (Mega-set) *Chloner with Sukrov and Vorkus *Shrink ray with Microtech and Whirlwind *Power combining machine with Dark Hole and Kronis *Voiture-Avion with Ic and Simien *Len's Spaceship with Len Yuefo and Omnimorph *Aquelectran's machine with Aquelectran and Crushtacean *Almasti Kaghak with Demantur and Allen Deluxe figures Each one of these toys had two or more features, mostly missiles Wave 1 *Acidrain (shoots acid missile and stretchy arms) *Forestfire (shoots fire missile and stretchy arms) *Brainfreeze (shoots ice missile and has light-blue clay for creating ice weapons) *Megabite (shoots electricity missile and has a button for biting action) *Soundwave (shoots water missile and has sound effects for his sound attack) *Spikeback (shoots spike missile and has retractable spike) *Arachnophobia (shoots web and has suction pads for sticking to flat surfaces) *Weatherize (shoots many types of missiles :hail,lightning, snow, water) *Crushtacean (claw snapping and punch action) *Irony (shoots steam missile and glowing hands) Wave 2 *Simien (slaps down Polytrix and shoots web missiles *Zynon (Glowing brain and shoots electricity missile) *Vorkus (shoots out green ball and stretchy tongues) *Ic (shoots ice missile and glides) *Omnimorph (stretchy arms and acid missile) *Allen (shoots fire missile and diamond missile) *Zyrokks (glowing brain and shoots electricity missile) *Set (stretchy arms and glowing chest) *Anuke (punching action and pop out stegosaurus plates) *The Pyro-Knight (fire missile and lights-up) Alien creation chamber Sets Alien creation chamber (with transulcent figure: Darkhole,Whirlwind,H2GO and Crushtacean) Wave 1 *Crushtacean and H2GO *Eruption and Darkhole *Whirlwind and Weatherize *Bonecrusher and Drillbit *Flashback and Absorbat *Megabite and Tongue Twister *Arachnophobia and Forestfire *Magnetosphere and Soundwave *Acidrain and Dragonfly *Brainfreeze and Spikeback Wave 2 *Simien and Zynon *Vorkus and Allen *Ic and Omnimorph *Permbyt and Spherodroid *Zyrokks and Set *The Pyro-Knight and Anuke *Geodroids and Omnidroids *Phobius and Sukrov *Len Yuefo and Aglaope *King Xiv and Zilemm Lego sets Each set had one Polytrix alien *Nave Espacial Minifigures: Simien, Dark Hole, Zynon, Allen, Vorkus, Permbyt, Ic, Omnimorph *Transbordador Espacial Minifigures: Zyrokks, Set, Anuke, Pyro-Knight, Acidrain, Spherodroid, Geodroids, Omnidroid *Len's lair (Len's spaceship and lair) Minifigures: Len Yuefo, Omnimorph, Drillbit, Len's drones. *Jungle ambush (Hut, 2 Chamelions, Polytrix pod) Minifigures: Simien, Megabite *Chloner Minifigures: Magnetopshere, Sukrov, Vorkus *Alien classrooms (2 classrooms and principal's "office") Minifigures: Absorbat, Allen, Vorkus, Principal, Mr. Terranski *Uamakata cave (Cave and Voiture Avion) Minifigures: Zilemm, Tongue Twister, Ic, Allen, Sick Simien *Cervelle's ship Minifigures: Cervelle, Aimant, Ovillon, Omnimorph, Incanton, Flashback *Fuse machine Minifigures: Ghost Vorkus, Urvakan, Bonecrusher, Simien *Aquelectran's machine (Machine and Jellyfish) Minifigures: Aquelectran, Underwater Zynon, Underwater Simien, Crushtacean *Destructive Robot (Bionicle robot) Minifigures:Zynon, Irony, Simien *Laicapse Evan Minifigures:Sukrov, Neimis, Ci, Noitpure, Nonyz, Phrominmo, Tybmrep, Nella *Almasti Kaghak Minifigures: Demantur, Chainsaw, Allen (Petrosapien), Allen (Petromand) *Shrinking machine (Shrinking machine and Bionicle Microtech) Minifigures: Microtech, Whirlwind, Ic *Phobius's winter hideout Minifigures: Brainfreeze, Phobius, Vrees, Allen, Vorkus *Paris attack (Part of Eiffel, Glass Pyramid) Minifigures: Arachnophobia, Mechachlorox, Kinetisphere, Elektrakan, Exypnorok More soon! Ben 10 Ultimate Team Tennyson Each toy comes with a Stand with there name, and a card. 1st Wave * Ultimate Goop with attachable Fire hands * Ultimate Chromastone with Attachable Crystal hands * Courtney with Ultimatrix * Shaper Shifter- with Attacable arms * Aquamummy * Pyrowolf * Sssssurphant 2nd Wave- Fall 2011 * Ultimate Jetray * Splice * Cubehead * Ultimate Lodestar ( Can Put Toghether, like Ben 10 Alien Collection Vilgax) * DNAmech Repiant Collection- November 2011 This line was for the charictors updated looks, ETC * Kriptonite * Brainstorm (Light Color) * Angel * Fluffball * Squidchill * Lodestar * XLR8 3rd Wave - Janury 2012 * Vilgax- New Look * Kraab- New Look * SixSix- New Look * Albedo with Combotrix * Agent T * Courtney with Ultimatrix * Ben (Old Man) 4th Wave- Summer 2012 * Translusent Pyrowolf * Acranaphobiabian's * Kraab- Classic Look * Candyman * Cotton Candy * Alien Game Show Host * Rubber Chicken * Plantman * Timeking (Red Suit) * DNAliBen with Xenocite * Brittney 5th Wave- Winter 2012 * Kryptonite (Translusent) * Lightning Arms ( Ultimate Brainstom) * Ultimate Hex * Ben with Radation Mode Omnitrix * Zombie Gwen * Half Zombie Gwen * Atomic Flame * Golden Hex * GoldHead * NinjaBot * AlbedoBot * Tadinite Vulkanus 6th Wave * Raddlesnake * Dr.Vicktor (Justice Ben) * Battle Damaged Kraab * NineNine * Gwen (Ultimate Team Tennyson) * Snowyeti with Snow Darts * Ultimate Snowyeti * Gemini Defender Wave * Aquamummy * Ultimate Chromastone * Ultimate Goop * Ultimate Jetray * Albedo * Cotton Candy * Splice * H20 Alter Alien * Ben to Splice- Chromastone to Ultimate Chromastone * Ben to Cubehead- Goop to Ultimate Goop * Ben to Aquamummy- Jetray to Ultimate Jetray Dx Figures * Splice- Press button to realese claws * Timeking- Shoots a Clock Hand Projectile * Shape Shifter- Glow in the dark * Ultimate Vilgax- Take off all the parts. Multi-Packs * Shape-Shifter 3 Pack: Ghost, Pyrowolf and FrankenAlien * Classic 3 Pack: Vilgax, SixSix and Kraab * Timeking Team 1: Timeking, Tooth Fairy, Defenio, EightEight and MechoDrone * Timeking Team 2: Plantman, Rubber Chicken, Candyman, Veggie Ben, Ultra Beaver * Galatic Enforcers Ben, Gwen and Kevin * Ultimate Vilgax Pack: Alien Force Vilgax, Ultimate Vilgax Version 1, Ultimate Vilgax Version 2 * Misfit Alien Packs: Cannonstone, Heatghost, Tetrax II * Robotrix aliens with RoboArms, Technomutt and Robomonkey * 4 Pack with SixSix,SevenSeven, EightEight and NineNine * Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill,Snowyeti, Ultimate Snowyeti ( All translusent) Ben 10 Aliens Unleashed Live -action Series( Each figure comes with a Square alien and card. TheHubNetwok Tech 10 Wave 1 Ultimatrix reformatted toy, contains parts to build original and upgraded Tech 10 Ultimatrix, projects holograms of each alien with a disk for each one that slides into it. Psikcick, has attachable telekinetic sheild and alien holo disk. Vaceuoom, has small vacuum inside and alien holo disk. Overtide, is tranparent blue and is fillable with water which can be squirted out by pushing a button on his back and alien holo disk. Destramonium, has smashing action for each arms and alien holo disk. Airthrower, has small fan inside and alien holo disk. Electrolite, has small electric zapper installed on hands and alien holo disk. Frozen flame, has fire and ice missiles for both sides and alien holo disk. Calkules, is made of stretchy rubber and has alien holo disk. Cellulyte, shoots green powder and has alien holo disk. Rockoustic, has vibrater, electric buzzer, rock missile, and alien holo disk. Sonorosian Adventures Wave 1 Season 1 Terraspin Propeller Wings-They are Terraspin's propeller wings and go on your back. Den -10 Alien Collection Most toys came with accesories, according to their powers. Each one comes with a part to create a giant character (changes every wave) Wave 1: Opposite aliens Each one came with parts for a giant Chetknirsh. *Tnalpkcor with electricity blast and jelly. Comes with Chetknirsh's right arm. *Lians with retractable shell. Comes with Chetknirsh's left arm. *Eulgrepus with eulg blob. Comes with Chetknirsh's upper body. *Chetknirsh with plants and eletricity beam. Comes with Chetknirsh's head. *Mrotsnus with ice beam. Comes with Chetknirsh's lower body. *Ebuceci with fire beam and ball mode. Comes with Chetknirsh's right leg. *Ssengnithon. Comes with Chetknirsh's tail. *Renaelc Muucav with small germ beam and air attack. Comes with Chetknirsh's left leg. *Dnimkaew with telekinetic beam. Comes with Chetknirsh's left shoulder spike. *Shifyllej with opposite electricity beam. Comes with Chetknirsh's right shoulder spike. Wave 2: Main Characters Each one came with parts for a giant Larberec. *Den with retractable Xirtisop. Comes with Larberec's right arm. *Ari with retractable claws. Comes with Larberec's left arm. *Ebenso with Ebenso clone and two of his guns (to put on the clone and on him). Comes with Larberec's left leg. *Ptyon with acidic spit attachable to mouth and Doortal. Comes with Larberec's right leg. *Vroma Myga with goo attachable to eyes. Comes with Larberec's upper body. *Nengyuan with radiation beam and Infinity Trunk. He can go out of the suit too. Comes with Larberec's lower body. *Oculus with three different eye lasers. Comes with Larberec's right eye. *Mudigirf with fire breath. Comes with Larberec's left eye. *Larberec. Comes with Larberec's head. *Odutset with fan mode. Comes with Larberec's giant rebmulp badge. Wave 3: Normal aliens Each one came with a piece for a giant Sunstorm. *Rockplant with stones and plants. Comes with a quarter of Sunstorm's body *Superglue with glue blob. Comes with a quarter of Sunstorm's body. *Snail with small version of himself and shell. Comes with a quarter of Sunstorm's body. *Icecube with ice beam and cube form. Comes with a quarter of Sunstorm's body. *Sunstorm with fire beam and fire whip. Comes with Sunstorm's head. *Nothingness. Comes with Sunstorm's tail. *Weakmind. Comes with half of Sunstorm's left arm. *Vacuum Cleaner with good germs. Comes with half of Sunstorm's left arm. *Jellyfish with electricity and blob version of himself. Comes with half of Sunstorm's right arm. *Shrinktech with electricity and small version of himself. Comes with half of Sunstorm's right arm. (more soon) DNA alien heroes Each one has some features. Wave 1 *Tnalpkcor: Can shoot goo missles and electricity missles. His goo boulders can be detached, and his electric wires can be extended. *Ebuceci: Shoots fire missles from both arms. He can also transform into a ball. In ball mode he can light up. *Lians: Has a pullback motor in his body. His shell is clay and can shapeshift. *Eulgrepus: Shoots eulg missle. His protective shield can be removed to reveal his hard body. His claws open and close to shoot the eulg missle. *Renaelc Muucav: Blows out air from the giant pore in his belly. The spike on his tail can shoot out germ missle, and it can go in and out. *Dnimkaew: Has punching action. He can shoot electricity beams from his head. *Chetknirsh: Has yticirtcele missle. He can grow bigger too. Wave 2 *Ptyon: Can be inflated and when squashed shoots slime. *Nengyuan: Can be released from his suit and glows. Also he can shoot a energy missle from his head or hands. *Vroma Myga: Shoots goo from eyes and his wings flap. His tail can lower down fast, like he is stinging someone. *Odutset: Turns into fan-mode. In fan mode he can spin very fast. *Mudigirf: Fire breath-like peice comes out from his mouth, and it glows too. *Oculus: Eyes glow, and he can shoot different missles from different eyes. (more soon) Lego sets Bionicle Similar to the original Ben 10 Lego, these are big figures that people can build or combine with others. Wave 1 *Tnalpkcor *Eulgrepus *Renaelc Muucav *Dnimkaew *Chetknirsh *Ebuceci Combos: *Tnalpkcor+Renaelc Muucav *Eulgrepus+Renaelc Muucav *Dnimkaew+Chetknirsh+Ebuceci Wave 2 *Nengyuan *Ebenso *Oculus *Ari *Larberec *Den Combos: *Nengyuan+Ebenso *Oculus+Larberec *Ari+Den+Ebenso (more soon) Evan Billion Character Toys *Evan Levin: Comes with Evan and a small Billiontrix, also weapon hands. *Kevin Levin: Comes with Kevin and weapon hands. *Rocket: Comes with a Vulpimancer and a Polymorph. You can take off the parts and stick them on other figures. *Sharpoint: Comes with a Petrosapien and Vulpimancer figure. You can take off the parts and stick them on other figures. *Man of Many Puzzles: A button on his staff can launch a ball. The ball, when launched, releases a red light. If you press the button with the ball away, it floats back. Alien Toys *Glider: Has a switch on the back that launches him into the air, then you can open a rod on his back that reveals a paper fan. Glider parachutes down. It also comes with blasters that make green lights. *NME: A switch on his back allows him to jump high into the air, then glide down. Sword hands from Evan and Kevin toys are good on him. *Battlesuit: A magnet with various objects made of metal. *Very Long: A pull-apart rubber toy. *Flat: A cardboard toy that can shoot arrows from holes in his wrists. *ABC: If you squeeze it, it sings the alphabet. You can also fill it's holes with small letters and press a button that makes him blast them out. Other Alien Merchandise *Lightmeraction Camera: A yellow camera made out of rubber. *Glider's Fans: A paper fan, and also a bigger fan that resembles a glider. *Sportacus' Sports Gear: Different sports gear shaped like what it is on Sportacus. For example, frisbee shaped like a foot. *Edibility Refrigerator: A refrigerator shaped like Edibility. It stores different things, like meat, drinks, dairy, etc. *Stunner Donuts: 20 donuts in one package that look like Stunner. Episode Sets Every set represents an episode with characters, aliens, technology, and places from it. You can change the characters and aliens so that they represent moves that they do in the episode. *Drobot Destroyer: Comes with Evan, Kevin, Drobot, Copy-Copy, Combinationer, Useless, TV, chairs, diner with food and tables, attachable Billiontrix, 2 Sunders, wacky gas, an axe, dancing bananas and a hoverboard More Coming Soon Shade 10: Evolutions 4" Aliens/Villains Collection *Aerophant *Burnerfly *Gashangel *Jetstream *Arcina *Upto *Bellum *Mr. X *Mystricy (with his Elemental Card) *Benmummy (with Planet Card) *Hypothesis (with Planet Card) Plumbers 4" Collection Each one came with an object for him Wave 1 *Peixes with IntangiBall *Cibus with a half biten food plate and electriciy bolt *Sartan with dumbbell *Ledus with ice weapon and ice beam *Decibel with guitar and sound disks *Elduris with fire beam and ice beam *Exypnos with time accelerator and electricity *Retrecir with small Retrecir and electricity *Sakana *Thirio with acid Wave 2 *Magister Pupe with microphones *Meliza with goo *Anguis with money and feathers *Dittie with clones *D'aois with wheelchair and lasers *Kulta with gold *Ms. Partikas with disgusting food *Daynjar with radiation beams and stethoscope *Periculo with fire and rocks *Auge with lasers and cameras Wave 3 *Papiro with tape that can be put on him *Probus with dumbells *Melvin with lasers *Capulus with coffee barrels and coffee squirt *Tertawa with laughing gas *Plante Rocher with whip, hat and interchangable boulder hand *Faul with removable helmet and laser beams *More soon. Stan 14 Wave 1 Each figure comes with a Species card and a hologram for the Omnimatrix toy. Stan Tes Harold Omnimatrix Stormfront Muscleman- Strechy arms Fourarms Spitter Wildvine- Strechy legs and arms Inkster- With Blue bolt Sea Monster Haunter- With stand to "float" Heatstone- Glow in the dark Rehk Wave 2 Each toy comes with a Species card, a hologram for the Omnimatrix toy, and a piece for a giant Alien X. Omnimatrix Paperboy- With a pencil- Alien X Right Arm Piranha Freak- With a attachable tail- Alien X Left Arm Fuzzball- With a stand to "float"- Alien X Right Leg Gigantic Sunstorm- Alien X Left Leg NRG- Alien X Body Terraspin- Alien X Head Gigantic Waybig- Alien X Omnimatirx Grey Matter- Alien X Left Horn Echo Echo- Alien X Middle Horn Ultimate Echo Echo- Alien X Right Horn Vilgax Wave 3 Each toy comes with a Species Card and a Hologram for the Omnimatrix. Omnimatrix XLR8 Alien X Voodude- With brown clay Snow Bear- With ice missle Chamalien- With attachable stinger Reptilian Gorillaphant Kael Combo Packs Each pack contains: At least three aliens,A comic book, and a poster. Translusent Inkster, Rehk, and Tes in bathing suit Heatstone,Tes,Harold Voodude,Snow Bear, ChamAlien, and Gorilaphant Rehk,Kael,Chromasbreed,Vilgax, and special Green Translucent Alien X with light up Omnimatrix Stan,Tes,Harold Special Toys Each toy is special and won't appear in the series ever. White Voodude with Trees on the shoulders Red Inkster Flaming Wildvine Ben 10: Alien Team Alien Collection Some toys do actions, and some came with accessories. Wave 1- Aliens *Impossiball- Switches between colors *Windup- Winds up like a windup toy and shakes, has two missles that can be put in his hands *Steeljaws *Boywen- Comes with 3 arrows and bow *Cannonman- Comes with two cannonballs *LMN- Squirts juice (anything can be put in) from his mouth *EchoFibian- Comes with one more Echofibian and with soundwaves *Energybender *Fuzzball *Scorch- Comes with two fireballs Wave 2 - Characters *Ben *Upgrade- Comes with machine and laser *Upchuck *Cannonbolt- Rolls into a ball *Spidermonkey- Comes with web *Ripjaws- Can turn legs to fin *Humungousaur *Chromastone- Comes with laser *Brainstorm- Comes with electricity *Swampfire- Regenerates arm and comes with fireball BTUAM Wave 1 *Ben with the MEGATRIX attached to his wrist *FuzzBall *Hopefull *Alien X with MEGATRIX attached The Omni-Knights Wave 1 *Forcefield with two forcefield balls that can split to put things inside *Flying Fish with stand to make "hover" and water whip. *Lava Lamp with fire ball and light beam *Icescream with soundwave and ice beam *Velocityraptor *Electromagnet with electricity beam Wave 2 *Paul with Prototrix and hoverboard *Sir Cador with sword and lance *Sir Esclabor with sword and mace *Paradox *Princess Emily (as Citrakayah) *Velmenni with laser gun and replaceable arm Wave 3 *Troconneuse Warrior with replaceable arm *The Black Knight with electric sword and replaceable helmet (between human and robot) and with a shield *Buzzshock (blue) with electricity *Dark Forcefield with dark energy and two black forcefield balls that can split (recolor of Forcefield) *Dark Icescream with red soundwave and black ice beam (recolor of Icescream) *Dark Velocityraptor (recolor of Velocityraptor) Wave 4 *Ipnotizzare *Dark Paul with dark energy *Kor with ice cubes *Mortagarian Dragon *Cannonbolt with ball form *Dark Cannonbolt with ball form (recolor) Wave 5 *Unknown Omni-Knights Alien (has no accesories) *Airbug with "wind" blow *Mindswap *Biohazard *Destroyer with laser beam *Dimensional Special episode packs These packs come with special accessories and characters for an episode in the Omni-Knights/ *Dark Forces Pack: Dark Appoplexian, Duisternis, Dark Emily, Half-dark Velocityraptor and half-dark Forcefield. The accessories are a darkness portal, and the darkness machine of Duisternis. *Underneath the Castle Pack: Nekros, Notelex, Stenar, Netvorian creature and Electromagnet (with electric light attachable to hand). Special accessories are a brick wall in the maze and the third gem. *Snow Day Pack: Kor, Mortagarian, Emily as Citrakayah (half-frozen), Cador with fire sword and half-frozen Forcefield. The pack has no accessories. *Technology's Revenge Pack: Emily in Citrakayah form, Buzzshock, Anachron, and two Megawhatts. The accessories are a saw weapon, and two laser protection in the security system. *Outer Space Pack: Ipnotizzare, Translucent Emily as Citrakayah, Electromagnet, hypnotised Esclabor and one Biggogg. The accessories are vines and plants that Ipnotizzare controlled, and the spaceship. *To Kettensage Pack: Kalo, Paul, Sir Cador, Tortor Cult soldier, and Velmenni. The accessories are the Troconneuse prison, and the Troconneuse spaceship. *Arburia Attack Pack: Rudak, Nopea Lisko, Dark Cannonbolt, Normal Selrach and Evolved Selrach. The accessories are the platform where Selrach was killed, and a Pelarota house. *Magical Pack: Paul, Csamus, Rock Creature, Emily as Citrakayah, and Sir Cador. The accessories are Csamus's machine. *A Knight's Rising Pack: The Black Knight (human), Flying Fish, Sir Cador, Sir Esclabor and Alien Dragon. The accessories are Sir Cador and Sir Esclabor's horses. Brandon 10 Action Figures Wave 1 *Brandon *Freezefire *Ro-Warasaur *Wildpup *Slime shot *Big Boo *Anglerfish *Aqualad *The Conqueror (Sword Included) *Camo-Man (Removable Cloak Included) Wave 2 *Coco *Virus *Snowbear *Gasadactly *Twisty *The Creator (Jetpack Included) *The Mutanter (Helmet Included) *The Soceress (Bag of Tricks Included) *Extreme Biker Leader (Energy Sword Included) *Brandon's Clone Wave 3 *Beastie *Rocks (Rock Included) *Kayla *Sophia *Brandon (tux) *Brandon (super hero) Deluxe Figures Wave 1 *Brandon (Slamming Omnitrix) *Coco (Shooting Laser) *Freezefire (Shooting Fireballs) *Ro-Warasaur (Punching Action) *Wildpup (Bitting Action) *Big Boo (Invisable Action) Wave 2 *Slime Shot (Streching Action) *Gasadactly (Flying Action) *Aqualad (Shooting Water) *Anglerfish (Bitting and Swimming Action) *The Mutanter (Activating Machine) *The Creator (Summoning Robots) Wave 3 *Snow Bear (Ice Breathing Action) *Virus (Shooting Electricity) *Twisty (Spinning Action) *The Extreme Biker Leader (Sword Action) *Ghost Brandon (Scaring Action) *The Conqueror (Shooting Laser from Sword) Wave 4 *Beastie (Claw Action) *Rocks (Rock Controling Action) Vehicles *Go-Kart Sets *Brandon's Lab: Green Brandon figure, Mini Beakers and Alien Rocks Included *City: Green Coco Included Roleplay *Brandon's Omnitrix *Brandon Coustume *Coco Coustume *Freezefire Coustume *Big Boo Coustume *Virus Coustume *Rocks Coustume Brandon 10: Alien Force Action Figures Wave 1 (After Season 1) *Brandon (15) *Loch Ness *Crusher *Astro *Electrix *Brandon-Bot *Brainiac *Tick *Agilmur *10 X Wave 2 (Coming Soon) *Coco *Sarah *More Coming Soon.... Sets *Coming Soon.... Roleplay *Brandon 10 Omnitrix (Holograms included with each figure) *Brandon Costume (15) *Loch Ness Costume *Algimur Costume *More Coming Soon... THE RANDOM ALIEN MOVIE 4 inch figures *Rnd with spoons and pineapples *Cheesy with cheese spikes and wheel mode *Pringles with WTFUDGE bomb *Steve (Omi's version) with bubbles and removable glasses *Meaper with moustache *Mr. Evil with grapefruits *Winnie the Poop with poo *Balloonatron with balloon *Barneybite with electricity *Lenny with lasers *Steve (Roads's version) with super mushroom *Steve (Batking's version) with bubbles Ben 10: Stupidity Force Alien Collection Wave 1: *Ek with spoons and pineapple *Lurnit with removeable trident *Ultimate Way Big with removeable boomerang fins *REO with Oreo shuriken and cream Wave 2: *Waylighter with fireball *Viking Waylighter with hammerand fireball *Ultimate Ek with spoon shield and feiry pineapple *Infinite Ek with pineapple tree and spoon sword *Superduper Awesome Ultimate Ek with spoons and sword *REØ with hammer and oreo shuriken Wave 3: *Cheesewheel with cheese and wheel mode *The Most Useless Alien Of All Time *The Ultimate Most Useless Alien Of All Time *The Percolating Coffee Guy with coffee *Ultimate Water Hazard with water tornado *Ultimate Ripjaws with water attack Wave 4: *T-Rex *Ultimate T-Rex with egg *Western Corn Rootworm with corn and cowboy guns *Pie Guy with pie portals *Piegantic with cosmic cream *Eggy with exploding egg *Jeve Stobs with iPad *General Lfhater with balloons *Happy Cow Wave 5: *Upchuck Norris with removeable hat *General LfClancyCow Norris with balloons *Clancy with bugs *Viking Vilgax with hammar Wave 6: *Viking Eatle with hammer and helmet *TV *Ultimate TV Eamon 10 Alien Collection Wave 1: March 9th, 2012 *Eamon Guro with the Trix *Sophie Guro with mana discs *David Guro with plasma gun *Kevin Levin with attachable metal arm Wave 2: April 23rd, 2012 *Swampfire with fireballs *Rath with attachable claws *XLR8 with moveable parts *Clockwork with green portals *Chromastone with laser beams Wave 3: May 16th, 2012 *Smallarge with stretchy arm *Eye Guy with green laser beams *Echo Echo with sonic circles *Knightslash with attachable metal fingers/claws Wave 4: TBA Tommy 12 4 Inch *Ovenizer with Fireballs *Tommy with Twelvrang *White Out *Andafight with Detachable Tail *Nessavio Accessories *Twelvtrix Toy *Umbrella Apparel *White Bandana *Green Bandana *Red Bandana *Ovenizer Jacket Legos Sets Tommy's House Set Minifigs: *Tommy Twelvis *Ariel Twelvis *Annette Twelvis *Sophi Twelvis Bionicle Styled *Ovenizer with Fireball Missiles *White Out with Positive Energy Missiles *Black Out with Negative Energy Missiles Minifig Packs Pack 1 *Tommy *Ovenizer *Fasttrack *Sophi *Sophi Anodite *Viral Plush *Ovenizer *Andafight 12 Inch *Tommy with Twelvtrix Sword *Viral with Energy Bolts 6 Inch *Ovenizer with Fireballs *Upgrade Toy Cars *Upgraded Race Car *Upgraded Van *Upgraded Jeep Translucent 6 Inch *Sophi with Mana Spheres *Ovenizer with Fireballs *Heatblast with Hoverboard 1 Inch *Tommy *White Out *Four Arms *Anodite Ben 10: Invincible Alien Alien Collection Wave 1: March 10th, 2012 *Smallarge with a stretchy arm and laser beam *Atom with pop out... metal things... *Stormfront with sparking up action *Knightslash with detachable fingers Wave 2: Unknown Release *The Percolating Coffee Guy with coffee *More... Alien Creation Chamber *Smallarge & Stormfront *Chomper & The Percolating Coffee Guy *Stick Man & Cannonman *Water Wheel & Mr. Munch *Atom & Knightslash *Neo & Inferno Evan Billion: F.I.N.D. Adventure Main Toys Each toy came with 0-3 accessories and a card of information. Wave 1 *Evan with Polytrix, stone, and stone Evan *Indetal with diamond and diamond wall *Zkare with detachable and retachable parts for phasing *Radius with eye lasers *Nanon with eye laser and blaster *Fuge with lion form, bookshelf form, and cell phone form * ------- with explosion *Strategeff with staff *Ristego with ball form *Doiteain Plandai with fireball and plant *Man of Many Puzzles with elephant and question mark *Axeman with fire, earth, and wind form *Scarletose with plant and stool *Villain Emotion *Jetter with water blast *Trius with electricity Wave 2 *ABC with A, B, and C *Battlesuit with lightning, ball, and box *Boywen with bow and arrow *Clockboy with portal *LMN8 *Puffish with water and big mode *Rollerboaster with rollercoaster mode *SA with writing ball and writing whip *Splinterock with wood and rock *Skybird *Useless *Wall-It with wall *Very Long with sun and solar beam *Z-Bunch with Z's Wave 3 *Ironic *Add-and-Blast with various parts *Skyder with web and poison ball *Bomblow with ice bomb, drill bomb, and immobile bomb *Linaport with removable staff, white line, and purple line *Psychon with world ray Wave 4 *Omni-Donut with sprinkle, smaller donut, and jelly *Cheesewheel with wheel mode and cheese *Pizza Guy with pizza, slice mode, and frozen mode *Orange with seeds and rainbow *Pie Guy with pie *REO with Oreos and cream *Toastroast with fire and bread *Atom with fire *Tracker with water *Ninelives Wave 5 *Pyrology with fire *Cannonall with chair, water bottle, and piece of plastic *Tidalwave with water *Cryo Flio with ice *Emergeter with laser *Liquolizer with ice, steam, and goo *Terrock with rock and Taedanite form *Animild Wave 6 *Knowledgeape *Intangibull with intangible and invisible modes *Fabeel with bipedal frog *Hacker with 0 and 1 *Planker with plank Wave 7 *Georock with laser and rock *The Percolating Coffee Guy with coffee *Lego Lab with Legos *Stormfront with lightning, dark cloud, and large raindrop *Cannonman with cannonball and missile *Paradoxiclean Wave 8 *Upchuck Norris with removable hat *Random Pixel Art Guy with plesiosaurus, piece of pie, and boxer *Mydream *Balloony with balloons Wave 9 *Fury with big mode and red mode *Troll Face *Piegantic with pie portal and cosmic cream *REØ with detachable helmet, detachable hammer, and viking ship *The Percølating Cøffee Guy with detachable helmet, detachable hammer, and lightning made from coffee *Ørange with detachable helmet, detachable hammer, and clone *Centalien with 3 clones splittable into 3 more *Philosoraptor with removable Plato's Complete Works *All Your Base Are Belong To Us with bad English beam *Forever Alone with animated rock and two tears *Challenge Accepted *Awwww Yeah with attachable tail and Black Forest Ham Wave 10 *Cracheur with spit figure, goo, and pull-apart ice block to put things in *Parva Magna with big mode, small mode, and small elephant *Ego with --- ----, ---- ---- and ---------- ---------- to make her seem like she's ------ *Eisal with ice block and ice mace *Barber-ian with cut club *Barber-ian riding hairodactyl with cut club *Dead Barber-ian *---- with ---- ------ To be completed. Object Transformers These are 7 inch figures transformed into household objects and whatnot. Wave 1 *Battlesuit into refridgerator magnet *Useless into microphone *Lightmeraction into flashlight *Absorbo into nutcracker *Feet Balled into football *Axxident into scissors *Sportacus into ping pong paddle *NMA into flashdrive *Fairy Tail into portable fan *Flat into lock *Puffish into bubble bottle *Pillows into pillow for decoration *EZ2C into sunglasses *SA into pencil *Lost and Found into reusable fishing bait *Esrever into mirror Wave 2 *Psychon into calculator *Ironic into holder for water to freeze *Skyder into ring *Linaport into top *Bomblow into toothbrush holder *Add-and-Blast into hand soap squirter Wave 3 *Indetal into scissors *Nanon into pen *Zkare into fly swatter *Radius into bouncy ball *Cracheur into food slicer Wave 4 *REO into sandwich holder *Cheesewheel into cheese slicer *Tracker into GPS *Centalien into party hat *Awwww Yeah into tape recorder *Fabeel into shock pen *Pie Guy into washable pie tin *Pizza Guy into pizza/pie cutter *Knowledgeape into marker *Ninelives into cat collar *The Percolating Coffee Guy into coffee mug Games Evan Billion Chess It's like regular chess, but MPHinities are the pawns, Zkares are the knights, Pizza Guys are the bishops, Parva Magnas are the rooks, Ego is the queen, and Evan is the king. The pawns move with super speed. Rather than jumping over pieces, the knights fly to the side of the piece. The bishops can move backwards once every time it moves. The rooks cannot be attacked by pawns. The queen moves with super speed. The king can copy the range of the opponent's pieces for one turn if the king is beside that piece. More sections will come soon. Chasers 10 4 *Luka with Sword *Rai *Masked Tai Chi Warrior with Sword *Rai's Mom *Tori *Garnia with Hammer *Ave with Whip *Water Hazard *Four Arms *Big Chill 15 *Luka Sierra 10 5 Inch *Lyrics *Sierra *Psycho Red *Psycho Blue *Psycho Black *Kira Human *The Thousandth Chris 10: Total Revolution Wave 1 Release Date: August 2012 4 Inch Price: $6.99 *Chris Tennyson *Ethan Werfelman (Plumber Suit) *Kickin Hawk *Crashhopper *Heatblast *Bloxx *Four Arms 6 Inch Price: $10.99 *Four Arms *Kickin Hawk *Feedback Hyperalien Price: $12.99 *Shocksquatch *Kickin Hawk Rollplay Price: $20.99 *Omnitrix *Proto-Tool Alien Creation Chamber Price: $4.99 *Four Arms & Kickin Hawk *Chris Tennyson & Crashhopper *Ethan Werfelman (Plumber Suit) & Ethan Werfelman (Proto-Tool Suit) *Feedback & Shocksquatch *Ball Weevil & Heatblast Wave 2 Release Date: October 2012 4 Inch Price: $6.99 *Shocksquatch *Feedback *Ethan Werfelman (Proto-Tool Suit) *Ball Weevil *XLR8 *Water Hazard 6 Inch Price: $10.99 *Water Hazard *Ethan Werfelman (Proto-Tool Suit) *Shocksquatch Hyperalien Price: $12.99 *Ethan Werfelman (Proto-Tool Suit) *Khyber Rollplay Price: $20.99 *Proto-Tool Upgrade *Omnitrix Pro *Alien Creation Chamber Alien Creation Chamber Price: $4.99 *XLR8 & Water Hazard *Chris Tennyson & Khyber *Khyber's Pet & Bloxx Mike Million Wave 1 4 Inch '''Price: '''4,99 *Scorch *Tail Whip *More Comming soooooooooon Category:Ben 10 Team Tennyson Category:Simien 10 Category:Ben 10,000 Category:Others Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Category:Aliens in Ben 10 Ultimate Team Tennyson Category:Multiple Series Category:Sonorosian Adventures Category:Den -10 Category:Evan Billion Category:Shade 10 Category:Plumbers (series) Category:Stan 14 Category:Merchandise Category:T-12 Category:Chris 10 Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution